Sara and Neal: Old Wounds and New Beginnings
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: What if when Neal found Ellen he had Sara with him? What happened? What is her reaction. Tell me what you think Friendship El/sara Neal/Peter


**Sara and Neal: Old Wounds and New beginnings **

**Sara and Neal POV**

Sara your mad at me, I can tell. Neal said seriously trying to get the truth . I was at first- you had every right to be. Neal when you left. It opened old wounds. Remember when I told you about my sister Emily Sara said. With tears in her eyes. Yeah she ran away. Neal let's take a walk outside Sara said not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

30 minutes later….

Caffery this was.. Interesting. Yeah it was- but was cut off when he saw sirens and yellow caution case. Caffery what the hell is going on? Neal gasps at the scene in front of him. There is Ellen shot barley alive. Ellen Neal screams running toward. I'm family Neal says to the paramedics. Neal Sara shouts. Trust Sam Ellen said in her very last breathes. I want to come. He rushed up to ellen not wanting her out of his sight. Sir if you want to help her move out of the way the paramedics says. Neal runs his fingers through his hair nervous she will die. Neal what the hell is going on? Sara asked running up to a close to crying Neal. Can we talk in private Sara? Neal has tears running down his cheek heartbroken.

So Neal what was going on down there? Who is she? Are you okay Sara questioned softly. Well her name is Elle and she was sh.. Shot and I'm not okay. She's the only family I have left Neal says in one breath crying into Sara's shoulder. Shhh shhh Sara says running her fingers through her hair. Sara I have to get to the hospital. To see if she will be alive or… dead Neal said struggling to get his breathe out. Okay okay Sara said rubbing soothing circle on Neal back. Lets go to the hospital Sara. Wait, Neal isn't it outside your radios. I don't care Sara I just want to see her Neal explain finally couldn't take it anyone more and burst into tears. Okay okay Neal lets go Sara said grabbing her purse and help Neal up.

**20 minute later at the hospital…**

Where is Ellen Parker? Neal said urgently to the nurse. Sir, are you family? The nurse named Brittany asked. Yes. Now where the hell is she? Well she is in surgery right now. We wont know much until she gets out of surgery. Thank you Sara said when she saw Neal crying. Brittany nodded. Back at Peter's house. El Neal outside his radios Peter says annoyed. Where is he? El says concerned about Neal. Hold on I'm pulling it up peter says typing in his computer. He is in Lower Manhattan Hospital Peter states. What? What is he doing there? I don't know but we will find out Peter says grabbing his jacket. Bye Hon. Bye hon el says kissing her cheek. Tell me when you find out. Sure. Back at the hospital. Family of Ellen Parker the doctor says. I'm family I'm family what's going on? Well…

Well sir I am so sorry but she didn't make it the doctor said with sympathy in his voice.

Neal lets out shaky sobs not being able to control his tears.

Neal I'm so sorry Sara says. It okay I mean I expected this to happen. But I didn't want to believe it. Its okay Neal do you want to come back to yours or mine? Yours please I don't want to talk to peter yet. "Ok come on Sara said getting a cab. 10 minutes later… Dammit Peter shout. Where the hell is Neal he is supposed to be here. Hell I have to call Diana to see where he is. Calls Diana. Diana pulls up Neal tracking data. I want to see where she is. On it boss. Okay he is at Sara's apartment. Thanks Diana. I will keep you posted. Sara Neal says. Neal I.. I Sara say glancing at his lips. Neal glances at her lips too. Neal gently grabs her hips and guides her to him. Sara is breathing heavily against his lips. He gently kisses her soft lips missing kissing her. Sarah then kisses Neal passionately. Neal starts unbuttoning her shirt. Sarah tongue traced his lower lip asked for entrance. Neal granted interests almost imediantly. Sara took a step closer to Neal and started unbuttoning his shirt. Sara runs her hands roughly through Neal hair. Sara trying to get closer to Neal pressing their bodies up against together. Both of their shirts are both off. Neal gently presses Sara up against the wall cant getting enough of her. Sara wraps her legs roughly around Neal waist. Neal starts kissing her neck and giving her love bits. Neal then slides his hand under her shirt. He then slides his hand up and starts massaging her beast. Oh Neal Sara breathes out. Neal then starts kissing Sara's breast. Sara hears a knock on her door. Who is it? Sara shouts while Neal's kissing her neck. Its Peter. Sara is holding in a moan but it's getting harder. Sara finally couldn't help it and let out a moan. I see your busy Sara tell Neal I said hi peter says from outside the door. Neal lets out a laugh. Neal grabs Sara's ass and gently lays her on the bed underneath him. He unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor. Sara pulls Neal's pants down softly.

30 minutes later…

Sara has her arms wraps around Neal waist. Neal Sara whispered half asleep. Hey Sara Neal said turning around from making breakfast. Neal flashed Sara one of his charming smile. Mozzie walks in to Neal's room. Neal- mozzie said but was cut out when he saw Sara. Get a room. We are in a room Sara says nodding his head at her. Mozzie. My room. Ok im going you know where to find me. Oh shit im late Sara said gathering her clothes fast. Call me sara. Okay dinner tonight sara suggestion. See you at 8. Neal heard repeated knocks on his door. Neal I know your in there peter said angry. What? You went of your 2 mile radios. You went to the hospital and the sara's house Why? Peter questioned. Fine you wanna know YOU WANT TO! Neal shout. Yes neal I do. ELLEN WAS SHOT SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT! Neal im sorry I didn't- Peter started saying but was stopped when neal said. Peter just don't. Neal Im sorry. No just go peter go neal said in a dangerous low tone.

Hey Diana Neal said with no emotion in his voice. Neal are you okay? What happened? You know Ellen Neal explained. Yeah. Well she was shot but didn't make it Neal said having his poker face on. Oh neal I had no idea im so sorry Diana said placing her hand on neal's. Its okay just need a distraction. Look like yout got it. Neal looks up and sees he got a the finger point by peter. Neal I sending you home today no exeption Peter states.


End file.
